Just Save Me
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Many years ago, she left him. Kagome left Inuyasha, a broken man, without warning and without cause. Years later he an extremely successful doctor. What will happen when he receives her as his patient? (summary is bad, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Save Me**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Why?! What did I do wrong!? You can't just do this to me Kagome!" the girl with flowing black hair and aquamarine eyes wasn't looking at the poor guy. The guy's name, Inuyasha Takahashi, a half dog demon, with flowing silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha had always compared Kagome's eyes with jewels, now he compared them with ice. His eyes narrowed, "tell me!" he screamed. When she didn't answer him, he forced her to look at him. When Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes, he saw nothing. It was like looking down into an abyss, nothing to be seen for miles. As soon as he saw this, he roughly pushed her away, and ran. He ran, a dejected man, from the one he had once felt he loved. Now the only feeling he felt for her was hatred. As soon as Inuyasha was far out of her sight, the abyss closed, and tears fell.

 _Inuyasha holding Miki hostage_

 _Inuyasha: say it_

 _Miki: but I don't want to._

 _Inuyasha: Miki say it_

 _Miki: no_

 _Kagome walks in_

 _Kagome: Miki, you have to say it or we might get thrown into jail. Then what will happen? There will be no Fanfiction for the rest of your life._

 _Miki now panicking_

 _Miki: OK! OK! I sadly (yes I know it's horrible) don't own Inuyasha AT ALL. NOPE NOT ONE BIT._

 _Miki breaking down into tears_

 _Kagome: it's ok Miki, it had to be said._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been many years since that day. Kagome was now 25, and miserable. She quickly walked to the apartment of her boyfriend. Be late, and risk- Kagome shivered at the memory of him threatening her.

She arrived at the door of the apartment just in time. She rang the doorbell and it was immediately answered. The first thing Kagome saw was his eyes, glinting from within the shadows. Eyes of blood. Not just in color, but in lust. Yes, her boyfriend was filled with bloodlust. If he could, he would probably kill the whole city just for fun.

Then her boyfriend's whole being appeared out of the shadows. He was tall, with toned muscles. His hair was long, brown, silky, and wavy. But his eyes, his eyes ruined the picture. It turned something that would have been considered angelic, to demonic. And rightly so, he had turned himself into a literal demon. Yes, he had collected demons and put them into his body.

Her boyfriend leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "you're lucky Kagome. You made it just in time. Any later and I might have-" "Naraku, may I please come in?" she cut him off. Naraku smirked, "oh, how rude of me, come on in." he moved himself out of the way slightly and dramatically gestured inside. Kagome stepped inside, that's when she noticed the tv. on, and something caught her attention. She walked over to it, time seemed to slow as she stared at him. It had been a long time since she had seen that face. Even after all that time, just the sight of him made her heart flutter. She knew he wasn't hers anymore though. The only one Kagome had ever loved had already moved on. He was an extremely famous doctor and heir to twice that amount of money, he had everything money could buy. Plus a girlfriend. Kagome sighed, then she felt a hand grasp her throat. She wildly clawed at it.

Naraku lifted Kagome up by her throat and started to walk. "You were looking at him again weren't you? How dare you! You're mine and you're not going to be doing that!" Naraku's blood red eyes started to glow, he then smirked. "Let's see what happens when you get dropped from three stories high." Kagome's eyes widened, and she kicked as hard as could, but it was futile. He opened up the window, and dangled her over the window, "have a safe trip, to the afterlife." Cackling, Naraku dropped Kagome, and shut the window, still laughing.

Kagome tried to stop the fall with her miko energy. It failed. And Kagome plummeted down the hard pavement below, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hurry up! Bring her in here! Set her up to those! Hook her up to that!" many doctors were rushing around, trying to save the girl who was just barely clinging onto life. Kagome wasn't aware of what was going on around her, she was stuck in a dream.

 _ **Dream**_

Kagome was running, the only thing around her was darkness. She stopped, and looked around her. 'What's the point of all this?!' she screamed. A spotlight appeared on her brother, laying there, crumbled, limbs this way and that, blood pouring from the side of his head a broken bicycle was lying near him, a memory of when Kagome found him when he was hit by a bus. The spotlight flashed off, when it turned on again it showed her mother. Her mother was laying there on the beach, underneath the bridge, wet from when she committed suicide as a broken hearted woman. The spotlight switched off again. It turned on again to show the first member of her family to die, her father. Face down on the floor, a knife embedded in each arm and each leg, pinning him to the ground. An axe could be seen in his back, and multiple bullet holes in his head. On his neck, a spider had been freshly engraved with a knife.

Kagome stood rooted to the spot as she relived seeing her family members dead, when the final spotlight had finally turned off, and Kagome was left in the darkness, she fell to her knees. Tears, glistening like diamonds, slid down her face. Then finally, when she thought that the horrible images had finally gone away, one more spotlight came on.

There he was, standing there as if she had just told him they had to break up. As if she just broke his heart and the pain was being clouded by the red clouds of hate. His body was facing away from her, but his face was turned a bit so his golden eyes were looking at her. Those same eyes that had once looked lovingly at her, were now narrowed and filled with betrayal and anger. Kagome fully fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Her tears were falling, ungraceful, the tears of a truly desperate and heart broken woman.

That's when another spotlight came on. Not like the others that were blinding and harsh, but a soft glow as if it came from the rays of the sun. It was light that warmed her heart, made her feel safe and comfortable. Then she saw him. It was Inuyasha, the old Inuyasha. The Inuyasha she knew before she broke his heart. Then the spotlight slowly faded. 'Wait! Don't leave!' she called after him, then he spoke, 'Kagome, if you want to see me again, then you must wake up. You must keep fighting on.' And he was gone.

 _ **End Dream**_

The first thing waking Kagome felt was a warm touch, lifting her head gently up. She then heard soft whispers from somewhere, "it's a miracle she even survived from such a- look! She's starting to wake up!" Kagome's eyes started to open, slowly everything around her came into focus. She was in a hospital bed, everyone around her looked like doctors and nurses. 'But why am I here?' That's when she remembered, she remembered what Naraku had done to her. Kagome's fear took over, she tried to scramble away from everywhere, only to have someone grab onto her. "Kagome, don't move yet!" but it fell on deaf ears, her eyes were wide, and she was frantic. When someone tried to grab onto her she wildly pushed it aside. Her head ducked down as if she had thought the person was going to smack her.

A nurse with chocolate brown hair up in a high ponytail and matching eyes sighed, "we better get him to come over here, he might be able to handle her better." She walked over the phone on the wall, "Hello? Yes, we would like some help in room 45. Yes. No, it's not that. It's hard to describe it…" the woman seemed to get more aggravated as the seconds ticked on, "listen, just get over here all right? Great." She then hung up, hopefully he would come soon, he always seemed to have a way with the more difficult patients. The nurse looked over at the girl, she didn't seem crazy, just scared. 'I would be though too if I had fell from three stories high.' The woman wasn't allowed to think much more though because the girl was starting to try to get free. Just then the person she most wanted to come into the room came.

"Ok everyone, back away, let me handle this," the doctor commanded. Everyone did so. He placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She squirmed she wanted to get free so badly, but the person's strong arms wouldn't allow her to. "Get away from me!" she screamed. This shocked everyone. Usually just Inuyasha's touch could calm everybody down. But not Kagome. "Kagome, it's me." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at Inuyasha's face, as soon as she saw him, her breathing started to slow, but Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken. More than just quicken, it felt like the fire in her heart started to roar. She looked away, but she was calm now.

For the first time, she truly took in her surroundings. A hospitable. She should be safe… right? "Ok, Inuyasha you're going to be the main care taker of Kagome ok?" "What?" He didn't want to do it, he still hadn't gotten over what Kagome did to him. He didn't even want to be in the room right now.


End file.
